A network of communication stations can share a communication medium (e.g., wires connecting multiple stations or spectrum for transmitting radio signals among stations) using any of a variety of access techniques. A shared communication can be difficult to provide security and controlled access. Even when communications are encrypted using an encryption key, the encryption key associated with the encryption can eventually be compromised through brute force cracking of the encryption key.